The present invention relates generally to branch line directional couplers which may be of the strip line, microstrip, coaxial, or waveguide type. More particularly, the invention relates to a four port power-coupling network provided with like matching networks at each port to provide matching at more than one frequency and characterized by a very flat VSWR curve.